


90,000 Steps

by Night_Wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Wind/pseuds/Night_Wind
Summary: My first attempt at a love story





	1. Chapter 1

It did hurt when I fell from heaven. I can still smell my flesh burning. I'm not there any more. I know, because I scraped my knees when I dragged myself from hell. There are times I can't tell, though. There are times I still feel the flames licking my bare flesh, when I taste the smoke of those who came before me. Now I wander. The full moon is to my back always, casting gentle shadows across the plains. I don't know how long I've been here. I lost myself long ago. Please don't ask me when. Please don't ask me how. I don't know.  All I know is that I'm in a better place than I was and I can never go back to where I started.  
  
I need to keep walking...  
  
My only companion other than the moon is the ever-changing wind. When I first came here, I would speak to her as she danced through the black, waist-high grass. Now I am silent. The grass bending around me is the only thing letting me know that I am alive. Or am I?  
  
I need to keep walking...  
  
I need to keep walking...


	2. Chapter 2

_I am clothed in white..._  
  
_I am singing..._  
  
_Wide-eyed children sit at my feet, captivated by my song..._  
  
_The tune changes..._  
  
_Dark and heavy, lamenting..._  
  
_Vibration flows from my throat into my hands..._  
  
_One by one the children die..._  
  
_Die..._  
  
_Die..._  
  
_I am falling..._  
  
_My clothing is ripped from me..._  
  
_Falling..._  
  
_Falling..._  
  
_Falling..._


	3. Chapter 3

There are times I miss the sun and it's bright warmth. I have come to find, though, that I feel more at home in the darkness, in the moon's gentle, constant glow. Although beautiful, the sun can be harsh. The moon, however is always cool and bright in it's own way. Moon... My...


	4. Chapter 4

_I am bound..._  
  
_I am blind..._  
  
_I submit..._  
  
_I submit..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I taste my own blood..._  
  
_I feel it flowing from my eye sockets..._  
  
_Rope is cutting onto my wrists and ankles..._  
  
_My knees are numb from kneeling..._  
  
_I must stay silent..._  
  
_I must not bow..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I am shivering..._  
  
My captor is silent...  
  
I hear the switch come again...  
  
I try not to flinch...  
  
A new fire lights my left breast...  
  
Again, on my shoulder...  
  
The back of my neck...  
  
I am dizzy from loss of blood...  
  
How long have I been here?...  
  
When will this end?...


	7. Chapter 7

_My body is on fire..._  
  
Blood flows freely from me...  
  
I must stay awake...  
  
I must stay awake...


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to submit to sleep..._  
  
Why am I here?...  
  
What does my captor want?...


	9. Chapter 9

_The scent of metal overwhelms me..._  
  
My head is pounding...  
  
I await the next lash...  
  
I hear it coming...  
  
There is a crash...  
  
Thrashing...  
  
Growling...  
  
I freeze...


	10. Chapter 10

_Panting..._  
  
I must not show fear...


	11. Chapter 11

_It is coming..._  
  
It's breathing deepens and slows...  
  
It is coming...


	12. Chapter 12

_There is a cold, wet presence on my hand..._  
  
I stop breathing...  
  
Hot breath on my wrists...  
  
My bindings tighten...  
  
Snap...  
  
They fall from me...


	13. Chapter 13

_Steady..._  
  
I must not show fear...  
  
Breath...  
  
Breath...


	14. Chapter 14

_A new scent fills my nose..._  
  
I dare not move...  
  
A warm, wet presence on my hand...  
  
A tongue?...  
  
Slowly, carefully, hesitantly, it licks my wounds...  
  
My right wrist...  
  
Up my arm...  
  
Slowly, carefully, gently...  
  
My other arm...  
  
It licks my hair aside...  
  
My shoulder and neck...  
  
Slow, steady breathing...  
  
It's scent is calming...  
  
It licks my hair the other way...  
  
My other shoulder, the other side of my neck...  
  
Down my shoulder blades...  
  
My spine...  
  
I suppress a shudder...  
  
It stops at the small of my back...


	15. Chapter 15

_It stands at my left...  
  
Licks my hair from my neck..._   
  
_Moves to stand in front of me...  
  
An appendage on either side of my thighs..._   
  
_Thin...  
  
Strong...  
  
Covered in short fur...  
  
I smell my blood on it's breath...  
  
It licks my forehead...  
  
My cheeks and chin...  
  
Down my neck..._   
  
_My breath hitches...  
  
My whole body tenses..._   
  
_It backs away...  
  
Lays _ _in front_ _of me, head resting just in front of my knees..._


	16. Chapter 16

_I try to calm myself..._  
  
I feel it's breath on my numb knees...  
  
Hesitantly, I reach out...


	17. Chapter 17

_My right fingertips brush fur..._  
  
It is longer than what I felt earlier...  
  
My hands feel the shape of it's head...  
  
Wolf...  
  
I lean forward...  
  
My nose touches between it's eyes...  
  
I smell snow...  
  
Ice...  
  
Rain...  
  
There is a distinct, underlying scent...  
  
I sniff again...  
  
Male...


	18. Chapter 18

_I am nervous...  
  
I know what is coming...  
  
What needs to be done...  
  
Knowing that the wolf is male makes it even more difficult...  
  
It can not be helped...  
  
It must be done..._   
  
_I straiten my back and move my hands to my sides..._


	19. Chapter 19

_He shifts in front of me...  
  
I feel his tongue on my right knee...  
  
Hesitantly, he moves up my thigh...  
  
The other one...  
  
He skips my upper thighs...  
  
There are no wounds there...  
  
His legs are on either side of me again...  
  
He cleans my clavicle...  
  
I try to steady my breathing...  
  
His strokes are short and __quick..._  
  
He cleans the rest of my trunk...  
  
I don't feel his presence any more...  
  
I shiver and feel myself sway...


	20. Chapter 20

_Just before I hit the floor, I feel a hand on each shoulder..._  
  
They lower me to the ground...  
  
I tense...


	21. Chapter 21

_I am laying on my left side...  
  
There is a hand under my head...  
  
Another touches my cheek...  
  
The same scent as the wolf..._  
  
 _The hand runs through my hair..._  
  
Weakly, I feel up the arm...


	22. Chapter 22

_Not well toned, but strong..._  
  
A bare, bony shoulder...  
  
My hand rests on the neck...  
  
My thumb traces the jawline...  
  
Some hair...  
  
Smooth skin...  
  
Young...  
  
Male...  
  
My arm fails...


	23. Chapter 23

_I sense his concern..._  
  
I feel myself slipping away...  
  
Cloth is wrapped around me...  
  
It reaches to my waist...  
  
I am lifted from the ground...  
  
So cold...  
  
I feel snow falling on me...  
  
Hear his breathing...  
  
His heartbeat...  
  
I succumb to sleep...


	24. Chapter 24

I remember nothing. When I try to, there is only darkness in my mind's eye and silence. Yet it is the past that haunts me. Fragments of smell, sound, taste and touch. I never know when they will come, or how long they will last. There is no time here. Just me, the grass, the sky and my memories, shattered as they are.


	25. Chapter 25

_I wake..._  
  
 _I am covered with cloth..._  
  
 _I am laying on something soft..._  
  
 _My ankles are no longer bound..._  
  
 _There is heat..._  
  
Smoke...  
  
Fire...


	26. Chapter 26

_I wake..._  
  
 _I am covered with cloth..._  
  
 _I am laying on something soft..._  
  
 _My ankles are no longer bound..._  
  
 _There is heat..._  
  
Smoke...  
  
Fire...


	27. Chapter 27

_Fire?...  
  
Fire!..._  
  
 _My breath quickens..._  
  
My fingers form claws...  
  
I try to sit up...


	28. Chapter 28

_The scent of snow washes over me..._  
  
I calm greatly...  
  
I imitate his slow breathing...  
  
I slip back into sleep...


	29. Chapter 29

_~Something is chasing me..._  
  
Screams come from all directions...  
  
Blood...  
  
Smoke...  
  
Fire...  
  
I trip over a body...  
  
A child...  
  
Green eyes blankly staring into mine...  
  
I try to scream...  
  
Nothing...  
  
Again...


	30. Chapter 30

_I scream as I wake..._  
  
 _I sit up, panting..._  
  
Cold sweat runs down my chest...  
  
Tears down my face...  
  
I pull at my hair, silently cursing the one who stole my eyes...  
  
There is a weight on my left thigh...  
  
I start and cautiously placed my hand on it...  
  
Wolf...  
  
He steps onto what I guess is a mattress...  
  
Curls up in my lap...  
  
I hug around his neck and cry...


	31. Chapter 31

_My strength is returning..._  
  
Slowly...


	32. Chapter 32

_I carefully sit up..._  
  
I slide my feet over the edge of the mattress...  
  
My feet immediately meet dirt...  
  
I shift my weight onto my knees...  
  
Feeling my way, I slowly crawl towards the fire...


	33. Chapter 33

_Slowly and carefully, I move_...  
  
 _My finger tips run into fur..._  
  
 _I place my left hand on his back and continue to crawl forward..._  
  
 _So many scars..._


	34. Chapter 34

_Tears well in the pits where my eyes used to be...  
  
His back...  
  
Legs...  
  
Neck...  
  
Covered almost completely in scars...  
  
With my other hand, I feel my own on my shoulder...  
  
They are so shallow...  
  
So fresh...  
  
His are deep and ancient..._  
  
 _Some are longer than others..._  
  
There is some fur...  
  
Sparing in some places...  
  
In others, very thick...  
  
In between scars...  
  
I move in front of him...


	35. Chapter 35

_I hear him lift his head..._  
  
I gingerly trace the scars on his face...  
  
There are so many...  
  
I pause a moment...  
  
I try to make my voice work...  
  
It has been so long...  
  
In the slightest whisper...  
  
"Beautiful"...  
  
I lean forward and kiss between his eyes...  
  
"You are so beautiful"...


	36. Chapter 36

_Rain is pounding on the roof..._  
  
I'm laying in the bed again...  
  
I didn't fall asleep here...  
  
I breath deeply through my nose...  
  
He is not here...  
  
I hear a wooden door open and close...  
  
Heavy footsteps...  
  
Labored breathing...  
  
I hear a soft thud near the fireplace...  
  
Cautiously, I get up and walk towards him...  
  
My hands meet his back...  
  
Bare...  
  
Soft...  
  
Strong...  
  
I move to stand in front of him...  
  
I embrace him warmly...  
  
He is just as bare as me...  
  
Just barely shorter than me...  
  
I bury my face in his neck...  
  
My lips part slightly against the skin...  
  
His scent is intoxicating...  
  
His arms wrap around me...  
  
My heart is pounding...  
  
My breathing heavy...  
  
He squeezes slightly...  
  
I bite...  
  
Lick the wound...  
  
No blood...  
  
I am glad...  
  
He kisses my cheek and neck...


	37. Chapter 37

_The scent of cooking meat fills the air..._  
  
I can't quite identify what it is...  
  
I sit patiently near the matress...  
  
I hear a hiss of pain...  
  
Followed by the sound of something small hitting the floor...  
  
The stench of burnt human flesh reaches me...  
  
I stand and go to him...  
  
Take his right hand and lift it to my nose...  
  
The scent is strongest at his index finger...  
  
I bring it to my lips and kiss gently...  
  
There is something wrong...


	38. Chapter 38

Tears well up in my eyes. "No. Not again, please. Please not again. No, please!" I hide my face in my hands. For a brief moment I stand still. Then I am again compelled to move forward again. I resist with every fiber of my being. Why can't I have peace? Why?


	39. Chapter 39

_He has been growing listless...  
  
I didn't notice at first...  
  
He wakes in the night...  
  
Sometimes crying...  
  
I would crawl to him..._  
  
 _Curled into himself on the ground...  
  
Sometimes wolf, sometimes man...  
  
I would take him into my lap and sing..._  
  
 _Whatever came to me..._  
  
 _More often than not, there were no words..._  
  
None that I understood...


	40. Chapter 40

_Gone..._  
  
He was gone...  
  
I pretended to be asleep when he left...  
  
But I knew...  
  
I knew he wasn't doing well...  
  
He wouldn't let me help...  
  
There was no way I COULD help...  
  
I felt him wither...  
  
I cried when he wasn't around...  
  
He was slipping away...  
  
A lot faster than I wanted...  
  
Then he left...  
  
Whatever ghost of himself remained...  
  
Just walked out the door...  
  
I knew I would not find him...  
  
Even if I had my sight.....  
  
In the silence I sang one last song...  
  
As the last note died, I whispered...  
  
"We will meet again"...


	41. Chapter 41

Then I must have died in my sleep. I went to heaven and sang. I found myself in hell and suffered. I forced myself to climb the steep, slippery slope of glass, stone, and nails. Then I arrived here. I have grown used to the silence. I still feel, but I no longer care. Both heaven and hell know that I want nothing more than to care. The pain that comes with it poisons me.  
  
I refuse to have what I have left be poisoned.  
  
We will meet again, my love. Whether in this world or the next, in this life or the next. We will meet again. I will always love you. I will love you beyond the end of time.


End file.
